koeifandomcom-20200223-history
LAST FOREVER
LAST FOREVER is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Wei character vocal CD for Dynasty Warriors 8. It's a solo song performed by Nobutoshi Canna who voices Cao Pi in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Aya Harukazu :Composition, Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :静粛を断ち切る叫び :無意味な弱者の反乱 :何故に血迷い挑む？ :愚かな輩ども :この乱世を鎮めて 己の力で :新たなる世界へと :この手で築いた世界は :蒼天より果てなく :不死鳥のように 永遠に :LAST FOREVER :我が國を 我が覇気を しかと見るがいい :その胸に 魂に 焼き付けるがいい :覇道受け継ぎ越えゆく この運命(さだめ) :天下掴む様 見るがいい :喧騒に漂う獣 :無様な弱者の幻影 :何を今 次代に望む？ :虚しき輩ども :この乱世を鎮めて 己の力で :新たなる次代へと :この手で築いた次代は :留まることなく :不死鳥のように 永遠に :LAST FOREVER :我が國を 我が覇気を しかと見るがいい :その胸に 魂に 刻み込むがいい :覇道受け継ぎ越えゆく この運命 :次代統べる様 見るがいい :この乱世を鎮めて 己の力で :新たなる世界へと :この手で築いた世界は :蒼天より果てなく :不死鳥のように 永遠に :LAST FOREVER :我が國を 我が覇気を しかと見るがいい :その胸に 魂に 焼き付けるがいい :覇道受け継ぎ越えゆく この運命 :天下掴む様 見るがいい |-|Romaji= :seishuku wo tachi-kiru sakebi :muimina jyakusha no hanran :nanyue ni chi-mayoi idomu？ :orokana yakaradomo :kono ransei wo shizumete onore no chikara de :aratanaru seikai he to :kono te de kizuita seikai wa :sora yori hatenaku :fushichou no youni towa ni :LAST FOREVER :waga kuni wo waga haki wo shikato mirugaii :sono mune ni tamashii ni yaki-tsukerugaii :hadou ukutsugi koe yuku kono sadame :tenka tsukamu sama mirugaii :kensou ni tadayou keimono :buzamana jyakusha no genei :nani wo ima jidai ni nozomu？ :munashiki yakaradomo :kono ransei wo shizumete onore no chikara de :aratanaru jidai he to :kono te de kizuita jidai wa :todomarukoto naku :fushichou no youni towa ni :LAST FOREVER :waga kuni wo waga haki wo shikato mirugaii :sono mune ni tamashii ni kizami-komugaii :hadou ukutsugi koe yuku kono sadame :jidai suberusama mirugaii :kono ransei wo shizumete onore no chikara de :aratanaru seikai he to :kono te de kizuita seikai wa :sora yori hatenaku :fushichou no youni towa ni :LAST FOREVER :waga kuni wo waga haki wo shikato mirugaii :sono mune ni tamashii ni yaki-tsukerugaii :hadou ukutsugi koe yuku kono sadame :tenka tsukamu sama mirugaii |-|English Translation= :The quiet calm is abruptly cut off by a yell :A futile revolt by the weak... :Foolish rabble, :what reason would you have for bloodshed? :I shall silence the chaos with my own strength :to lead in a new world :The world built by my hand :reaches beyond the blue sky :Like a phoenix, it's eternal, it will :LAST FOREVER :Bear witness to my country and my ambition :Burn it within your heart, into your very soul :My destiny is to surpass the ambition I inherited :Watch and see how I will have the land in my grasp :Only unruly, ignorant beasts :would follow the inept delusions of the weak :Conceited flock, :what do you desire from the next age? :I shall silence the chaos with my own strength :towards the next generation :The generation built by my hand :cannot be stopped :Like a phoenix, it's eternal, it will :LAST FOREVER :Bear witness to my country and my ambition :Carve it into your heart, into your very soul :My destiny is to surpass the ambition I inherited :Watch and see how I will lead the next generation :I shall silence the chaos with my own strength :to lead in a new world :The world built by my hand :reaches beyond the blue sky :Like a phoenix, it's eternal, it will :LAST FOREVER :Bear witness to my country and my ambition :Burn it within your heart, into your very soul :My destiny is to surpass the ambition I inherited :Watch and see how I will take hold of the land External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs